User blog:GuardiaGuy/Balancing Police: Ideas/Suggestions
(Much of this is a repeat of my comment on the Police page and community homepage, not with the intention to spam, just again to organize these thoughts and have a proper place to discuss them.) These are some of my personal ideas to address the problems with and balance the Police team, including some from the comments on the team's page that I fancied (cough, Ethanalwayss, cough). I'm not a huge expert of the game, nor am I some sort of game balancing guru. I'm basing this off the *hours* I've wasted on Cop, the game in general and other games, so I'm sorry if any of these proposals come off as terrible. Would love to see this, and any replies to this with more ideas you may feel are adequate, get forwarded to Taymaster and the other devs in some way. - Dogs: Though I felt Cops needed a buff to close the gap needed to make arrests that didn't involve turning them into swiss cheese, I can agree these good boys are a little *too* good. Possible solutions could include: - Make Criminals have access to some form of K9 treats/toys/distraction tool, or a "counter-pet"/device. And/Or: - Give Puppers a stamina meter that makes them go into a long period of stun when shot a certain amount. With changes like these, I think a "Recall" button to teleport dogs to to a Police player manually, with a SUBSTANTIAL cooldown also impacted by the automatic teleportation, wouldn't be too much to ask for to make them easier to use indoors. - Anti-Air: Cops literally can't deal with Jetpacks in any capacity. While flying Supervillains can be tased, there's barely a realistic way to make this happen unless a Cop themselves has a Jetpack, or a powered up Crim makes the bad choice of closing in. Some proposals I present: - Make stun effects uniform across flying abilities, and make cops able to fully stun people with Jetpacks. - Add an option for a long-range stun tool that takes up a Taser slot (Rubber Bullet/Beanbag Rifle?), that either takes even longer to reload, more hits to induce a stun (maybe have a semi-stun in between that stops weapon use?) or all of the above. If we want to be adventurous, perhaps a flying drone that disables packs or stuns, & takes the Dog's place? - Income/EXP: I feel there is too HUGE an incentive to pick Crim instead of Police (Heroes as well, cough) all based in the values that one receives for playing each of them. I think some of the previous changes to this have been steps in the right direction, but they could use some work, perhaps: - Increase bounty growth rate/cap for Cash and Exp (Increase Exp rate in general for Cop/Hero activities honestly) And an additional option: - Give bonus rewards for stopping Crims from collecting cash at heists, or keeping a certain amount of prisoners. I know there kind of *needs* to be a grind for this game to be profitable on a platform like ROBLOX, so it doesn't have to be anything MASSIVE. Maybe the bonuses could be stacked onto Paychecks and capped at a certain amount, or have a Paycheck bonus based on amount of prisoners in jail at time of pay? (First bonus would be neat for Heroes too, but perhaps have them recieve it after a heist point closes, unless we go the MHA route and actually give them a paycheck?) - Player Cap: Not too sure about it since i'm less factoring in skill level and more my belief of the team's potential strength, but nonetheless it's another option to balance out the arguably polarizing power Police currently have, what they would have with some additions like these, and to make a boost in Cash/Exp gain excusable. I'm thinking 6 like the Heroes, give or take one or two, and also make it by-passable with VIP. To close this off, I'm not sure if anybody directly on the dev team is on this Wikia, but props to all of ya if you are because I enjoy the game, this is just some dumb guy's gameplay change ideas. If anybody's got some better ones, please be my guest and respond, and again if somebody could relay this and the replies to the Dev team, that would be pretty neat. Category:Blog posts